I Don't Mind
by Dragonsong5
Summary: John's stag night came with more surprises than he expected. Tension was building up between him and Sherlock until neither of them could resist anymore.. (Contains John/Sherlock slash) (Rated M for clear reasons)
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Mind - Chapter 1

John slumped back on his chair with the room almost spinning around him. Sherlock and John were only out for a few hours before they got back to 221B, partly because Sherlock managed to get into a fight in a bar. Vague memories flashed in John's mind as he remembered dragging Sherlock away from another drunken man before anyone got hurt, he couldn't remember why Sherlock was trying to punch someone, however.

John looked towards Sherlock, who was sitting opposite him with a lost look in his eyes, his back almost hanging off the edge of his chair,

"Sherlock, why were you trying to hit that person back in that bar?" John asked groggy voice, trying hard to try and sound clear.

Sherlock glanced at John and froze for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out what John had said. He then shrugged and turned his attention back to the wall,

"I don't know actually…" He replied, his speech was sluggish and slower than normal, "I think he said something about… Something to do with ash… But I don't…" His words trailed off as he ran out of things to say. He slowly turned back to John and studied him from where he was sitting.

"Alright, you asked me a question, now it's my turn…" Sherlock mumbled, locking his gaze with John's stormy- blue eyes.

"How old were you when you had your first kiss? You know… With the mouth and stuff…" He asked, gesturing his mouth with his unstable, empty hand.

John widened his eyes slightly at Sherlock's random question; it wasn't like him to ask such personal things like that. John figured that Sherlock must have a very different side to him when he was drunk. Still, he sat up slightly and tried to remember from when he was younger,

"I think I was… Fifteen, I think? Yeah… Yeah, I was…" John responded. He heard Sherlock giggle under his breath but didn't say anything.

"What?"

But Sherlock just giggled even louder with a smirk on the left side of his face.

"Why are you laughing?" John asked, looking confused at Sherlock.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sherlock explained, not letting his smirk leave his face, "It's just that.. I, urr.. Figured that you'd be a lot younger than fifteen.."

"Really? Why?" John questioned, squinting his eyes slightly at him.

"Oh.. Ur, I dunno," He mumbled, avoiding John's puzzeled gaze as he sat up from his chair and tried to get into a more comfortable position. He chose his next words as carefully as he could,

"You're an.. You're quite an… attractive person, I suppose.." he added, taking a sip from his drink in embarrassment, as if he regretted the subject coming up.

This time it was John's turn to smile as he swung his head back, giggling in a high-pitched laughter,

"Really? _Are you serious?_" He asked, he never expected Sherlock to ever say anything like that to him, but in the drunken state they were both clearly in, John couldn't help but laugh.

John rested his gaze on Sherlock, who kept his head low but was clearly blushing from his last comment. John could also feel the tips of his ears burning,

"Right, so I was fifteen when I had my first kiss," John repeated, leaning forward slightly but not turning away from Sherlock, "How old were you?.."

Sherlock shifted his gaze towards John, but then quickly looked away again,

"I.. Umm.. I've never had a first kiss.." He muttered shyly, fiddling his glass as he bit his lip.

John couldn't help but feel surprised, he knew that Sherlock wasn't the kind who would kiss someone anyway, but he did think that he might have had a girlfriend when he was younger.

Sherlock noticed the surprise in John's eyes after what he said, which made him tip his head to one side and ask,

"Are you surprised? Did you honestly think I _did _have one?"

John shrugged and tried to let the surprise die from his eyes, but before he could reply, Sherlock interrupted him,

"John, do you know why I've never kissed someone before? Or why I don't_ really _have an interest in girls? I'm sure I told you ages ago.."

John opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it as he tried to recall anytime where Sherlock might have mentioned something like that. After a few moments of thinking, John remembered one of the first conversations that he and Sherlock ever had.

"I remember you said that you didn't have an interest in women when we first met," He recalled, remembering the scene in his head, "But you also said you didn't have an interest in men-"

"-No, I said I didn't_ have _a boyfriend, not that I didn't want one.." Sherlock corrected him while he was in mid-sentence. John then looked up at Sherlock with a flicker of curiosity in his stormy-blue eyes,

"Oh, so.. _Did _you want a boyfriend then?" He asked. To which Sherlock raised his eyebrow as if he was asked the most obvious question in the world,

Sherlock chuckled under his breath, a wide smile forming across his face. He didn't say anything, but John figured he would have said something along the lines of, 'It took you_ this _long to realise?'.

"So you've yet to have your first kiss _and_ I now know you like guys," John smirked, feeling a spark inside him beginning to ignite, reminding him of the spark he shared with Sherlock when they first met, "How interesting.."

John locked his gaze with Sherlock's. The same icy- cyan eyes that he couldn't help but feel captivated by ever since the day they met all those years ago. John felt like the sparks inside him igniting into fire which burnt through his body with every heartbeat. Even though John knew he was supposed to get married to Mary. Even though John knew that Sherlock was his best friend. Even though he knew that the only reason why he was in this situation was because he was drunk...

He couldn't help but take pleasure in the tension coming from between them.

"John.." Sherlock whispered in his low, seductive voice which made John shiver, despite the warm room they were in, "Ever since the day we met, it had been you. It has_ always _been you.."

John didn't have to ask what Sherlock meant. He knew what he was trying to say.

"Sher-" John began to whisper back, until he leaned to far forward and ended up falling out of his chair and crashing into Sherlock who was sat opposite him.

John found himself pressed against Sherlock's chest and kneeling in-between his legs, he looked up at Sherlock who blushed dramatically but didn't push John away. Instead, he ran his hand underneath John's face and pulled him closer. John could feel Sherlock's hot breath against his cheek, the two only broke eye contact when Sherlock pulled John even closer, implanting a soft, delicate kiss on their lips. Nothing mattered anymore. John's world around him broke off as his mind distanced itself from reality. The moment he was in was the only thing that mattered. Sherlock pulled John closer and gently ruffled his greyish-blonde hair with his hand while John stroked Sherlock's chest through his shirt.

Sherlock and John finally broke off and a playful smirk ran across John's face as he saw Sherlock's eyes glitter as he gazed serenely into John's eyes.

"How was that for a first kiss?" John asked, his smirk growing into a smile. Sherlock was a much better kisser than John ever thought. His smooth, light magenta lips gliding across his own made John feel as though every single worry or trouble was replaced by a soothing wave of affection for Sherlock. He then realised he cared and loved Sherlock much more than he thought. He didn't want to be parted with him ever again.

Sherlock sighed through his nose and smiled, his eyes glowing with a warm love John had never seen coming from Sherlock before,

"It was perfect." He purred, not taking his eyes off John for a second before pulling him in again for another kiss. John's heart rammed against his chest and excitement inside him began to rise higher with each heartbeat.

Sherlock suddenly took in a sharp breath from his mouth and quickly pushed John away with shock in his eyes. John looked up at him and tipped his head the side, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked in confusion. He squinted his eyes slightly as Sherlock hastily shook his head, biting his lip in guilt. John then realised that Sherlock was also trying to tighten his legs together, as if to hide something. Much to his avail, John could still see the obvious tent in Sherlock's trousers. John swore that that evening was just built up with surprises.

After staying frozen for a second, wondering if he should do it or not, John slowly ran his hand down Sherlock's trousers, with a lustful shiver running down his back every time he could feel Sherlock's hardened cock through his cotton clothing. Never had we wanted to rip Sherlock's clothes off so much before. John looked up from where he was and bit his lip in anticipation; a seductive whisper came out of his mouth,

"Do you want it?.."

John could hear Sherlock's breathing go faster than before, like he was almost out of breath, but the tempted craving in his eyes didn't die away as he licked his dry lips and smirked,

"Oh God, yes.."

(Next Chapter is a WIP (And NSFW, I can tell you now…)


	2. Chapter 2 (NSFW)

John ran his hand over Sherlock's thigh before gripping him by his scruff to bring him closer to his face. He wasn't going to be shy about kissing Sherlock this time, and he could tell that Sherlock was thinking the same thing when he could feel Sherlock's tongue inside of John's mouth, battling for dominance. The same fire burnt through John's veins and made him feel more alive than he ever had been during the last 2 years.  
John could feel Sherlock's - and his own- cock getting harder by the second. He quickly unzipped Sherlock's trousers and pulled them down to his knees until the only thing between John and Sherlock's dick was his grey boxers, which didn't last very long.

Sherlock gave a low moan when his pulsing dick was exposed to the cool air of the room. His moaning then got louder as he could feel John rub his hand over his erected cock,

"Christ, it's bigger than I thought.." John breathed against Sherlock's lips as he ran his hand up and down Sherlock's cock. Sherlock didn't reply, but his breath grew even more rapid with each stroke, it was clear how much he was enjoying this. His warm, brisk breath could be felt of John's cheek, which made him smirk as he could feel his own cock trying to fight its way out of John's own trousers, but it wasn't his turn. Not yet anyway.

John could feel Sherlock's pre-cum against his hand which sent a shiver up his spine, but then broke off the kiss and, within less than a heartbeat, proceeded to bow his head lower and slide his tongue over the tip of Sherlock's throbbing dick. He had often wondered what Sherlock tasted like.

"Oh Jesus, John-" Sherlock rasped, cut short by his sharp gasp. He could feel his cock slowly becoming coated in John's saliva which was dripping down it as John softly bobbed his head up and down, John smirked as he rolled his tongue down the side. The top of Sherlock's cock almost reached to the back of John's throat, and had to force himself not to gag. Sherlock gripped the sides of his chair, leaving noticeable marks on the leather.  
His breathing was cut to short, rapid gasps and between each moan. He had never felt such pleasure in his life. John's skilled tongue working against his dick made Sherlock feel like an electrical current slashed through him, he felt like he could run for miles on end, and yet he could barely move at all.  
Sherlock tossed his head to one side, trying to control his breathing and panting through his teeth; he didn't want to seem too submissive in front of John..

However, John enjoyed the feeling of making Sherlock - who usually liked being in charge - gasping for breath like he was. John noticed that Sherlock's cheeks were tinted with a dark red, he could tell that Sherlock was close.  
He flicked his tongue into the slit and could hear Sherlock's lustful moans rattling through his ears,

"J-John!" He rasped, gently bucking his hips up and down. His voice shaking as he tried to carry on, "Oh God, I-I think I'm.. I'm-"

Sherlock immediately came into John's mouth with a relieved moan, who then swallowed it as if he was dehydrated.  
He carefully let go of Sherlock's softening penis and looked up at him; he was still panting like he had just ran a hundred miles, and his eyes were closed shut.

"Tired?" John teased, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Sherlock shook his head and reopened his eyes, they flickered with an energy that he usually found in them whenever Sherlock was having the trill of a chase with John, when his veins were pumping with adrenalin. He figured that this kind of stuff also got him excited.

"Not at all." He gasped in-between breaths, smirking. After a few moments, his breathing returned to his normal state and looked down at John, who was still kneeling on the floor,

"Fuck, you were better than I ever dared to dream," A purr rumbled out from Sherlock's throat.

"You mean, you've dreamt about this? About me.." His voice trailed off as Sherlock nodded his head wildly.

"Everyone has their fantasies," Sherlock tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling, "Barely my fault if you were so attractive. Honestly, the things you bring on yourself.." He added, chucking under his breath,

John smirked before grabbing Sherlock's hand and carefully tried standing up without falling over again, he bit his lip and Sherlock's full-blown gaze was focused John's the not-even-trying-to-be-subtle erection in his trousers. Sherlock took a sharp, but silent breath from his mouth as he stared at John's hidden dick. John pulled Sherlock up and pressed himself close to him, his hardened cock grinding against him, which caused Sherlock to start panting and whimpering again,

"Right, we've all got fantasies," He whispered into Sherlock's ear with a low, sultry voice, "I've fulfilled yours, now it's my turn."

Without waiting for Sherlock to reply, he gently tugged him to Sherlock's bedroom, he licked his lips in a lustful anticipation.

Now the real fun starts.


End file.
